


Two Idiots Put a Ring on It

by Therealdeo



Series: Two Idiots [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, all the wedding, some miscommunication, there's probably more that I'm forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Part Three: The date's set. The guests invited. Honeymoon Booked. But do the grooms actually become husbands?!?!
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Two Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Two Idiots Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts), [nilshki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/gifts).

> This is all the Discord and Ashley's fault... I thought I was done. But I wasn't After almost 5 years of writer's block I've written over 20,000 words in less than a month because of this show and these characters I've grown to love.  
There are some references I've snuck in: the biggest one is from a show I grew up on called Boy Meets World. (it was playing in the background and I stole the dialogue). And also a Rocketman quote... That I've bastardized and made fit for Eddie... Kudos if you find these  
I'm sure that I'll add more to this but it was a labour of love that was supposed to just be the sex at the end (ONLY THE ONE SCENE) and then these characters decided to make me tell the whole truth.  
Alas, it was fun and I enjoyed it.  
Shout out to Nilshki for the beta and for being patient and dealing with my crazy process.

It’s when he and Christopher are getting ready for the ceremony at Bobby and Athena’s, as he watches the way that Athena has stepped in to teach Christopher an impromptu waltz in their living room, that Eddie takes a few moments to realize and recognize how he’s gotten to this moment: marrying the love of his life and expanding his family. 

It had happened after numerous bets, a dramatic, public declaration and a tearful ask of adopting. Buck and Eddie are beyond ready to walk down the aisle towards each other and walk away together with their son. 

It took them a long time to get to this place but the day had finally arrived: Evan Oliver Buckley and Edmundo Alejandro Diaz were getting married. A year of avoiding feelings, a couple of close calls where both of them were in grave danger and/or peril, and Eddie’s jealousy finally coming to the surface. Their declaration of love was at the station, so it made perfect sense that Eddie would propose to Buck there. 

The moment when he realized that he wanted to be able to call Evan his husband for the rest of his life wasn’t some big, life-changing, brush with death. It was just after Buck had moved into their house and his things had been integrated with Eddie’s and Christopher’s. 

_ *** _

_ Buck had been sitting at the kitchen table helping Christopher with his math homework; he must really have a soft spot for Christopher because it’s a known fact that he hates math and he was not the greatest student at all. But he’s handling that third-grade math like no-one’s business. _

_ “Thanks, Bucky. You didn’t have to help me.” _

_ “It’s no problem, Superman.” He ruffles Christopher’s hair. “Clark Kent may get fooled by a word problem but not Superman.” _

_ “Then what’s your excuse, Buck?” _

_ “Oh… burned by an eight-year-old there, Buckaroo!” Eddie says as he walks over from the counter where he places the food on the table, clearing Christopher’s homework off to the side. “Before he takes any more shots to your already fragile ego, it’s dinner time.” _

_ Buck grabs his chest, feigning a wound. _

_ “You wound me, G.I.” _

_ As he’s about to respond, he catches movement in the corner of his eye. _

_ “Max! Lay down.” At least the Goldendoodle has the grace to look chastised. “You know better.” Eddie gives him a scratch to the head as he walks over to his bed at the edge of the living room. “You’ve been spending too much time with Buck.” _

_ “Ow...really Eddie? Twice in five minutes. See if I -” he cuts himself off when he remembers that Christopher is there. “I _ vote _ with you tonight.” _

_ Eddie smirks. _

_ “I think if I had to, I could manage to _ vote _ without you for one night.” _

_ It’s the combination of Christopher’s laughter and the smile on Buck’s face that clues Eddie in. He doesn’t ever want things to change, so it’s an easy decision to make when he decides to leave _ early _ for work the next day, delay dropping Christopher off at school (one day won’t kill him) and look at rings. _

**

Of course, there were many bribes that had to be promised so that Christopher wouldn’t go spilling the beans before Eddie was ready and had things planned. But because this is the three of them after all, things **didn't** go how Eddie wished it to go. He had this whole elaborate plan, flash mob, friends and family there, he had everything planned. But then, because Eddie had let a mere fleeting moment of jealousy sneak through, Buck overheard a comment that Eddie **never** meant for him to hear. 

_ ** _

_ Eddie was less than thirty minutes away from proposing to Buck and Buck (hopefully) giving Eddie the answer that he was hoping and praying for. The crew had been practicing loads and were as ready as they were going to get. Christopher was more than ready to do his part with his custom shirt _ ‘Will you say yes and marry my Daddy?’ _ and, most importantly, Eddie had grabbed the ring from his Army Service Uniform and he’s been carrying it around for the last few weeks. He’s sweating bullets but this is it: this is the moment where Eddie hands everything over to Evan on a silver platter and hoping to God that he doesn’t throw it out with the bathwater. _

_ But then, in a moment reminiscent to the one they got together, Buck decided it would be a good idea to show off and be a hero. He thought that he’d be the person to dig a twenty-seven-year-old female from under two pallets of empty beer bottles where she had been crushed underneath it. The crew is going to have to talk to OSHA because, as it turns out, she was expected/told to try to stop the top pallet from falling over by her manager. After Hen and Chim’s assessment, they realized she was stable but she was still buried under 336 dozen beer bottles and had a fractured pelvis. They needed to get her out of there as fast as they could. But it was while Chim and Hen were making sure she was stable and Bobby, Eddie and Buck were slowly and carefully removing bottles, preventing any further injuries, that it happened. Buck had happened to move the wrong bottle and the carefully balanced pile began to collapse. It had the desired effect and had moved away from their patient, but towards Buck. After a few scary moments and by some miracle, he walked away. Well, more so hobbled away, with a sprained ankle, some cuts and scrapes, a bruised ego, and the injured girl’s number written on his forearm. _

_ The first three things pissed Eddie off, no doubt, but what really set him off was the phone number that seems to be glaring at him from his arm across the truck. _

_ He’s not an idiot: he knows that just because he and Buck are together doesn’t mean people on the street are not going to _ ** _not_ ** _ look. However, the fact Buck’s first instinct wasn’t to get rid of it hits the insecure part of Eddie that has never seemed to go away. _

_ “Stare any harder and Buck’s arm is going to fall off,” Hen says, smacking Eddie as he’s walking into the station. “Say something, dumbass.” _

_ Eddie turns to look at Hen with a stupid look on his face. _

_ “What, Hen?” He turns his back to Buck but doesn’t realize that Evan’s paying attention to every word being exchanged. “What exactly am I supposed to say? ‘Oh hey, Buck. I command you to go wash that number off your arm. I can’t know that it’s there when I’m proposing to you in less than three hours.’” Eddie shrugs his shoulders and scoffs. “Yeah, that’s going to go over well.” _

_ He doesn’t see Hen’s eyes flick over his shoulder as he drops his chin to his chest. _

_ “It doesn’t matter. He’s fine. I’m fine. This proposal is going to happen and Buck’s gonna say whatever he says and then I’ll go from there.” Eddie takes a breath and braces his nerves. “I’m pretty sure that Buck _ doesn’t _ want to be with and he doesn’t _ want _ anyone else. But…” _

_ Hen cuts him off. _

_ “But you don’t want to hold Buck back from the world out there,” Hen softens her features. “Even if it breaks your heart.” _

_ “And Christopher’s.” Eddie points up to the loft where his son is waiting with Bobby. “My heart’s been broken before, more times than I can count, but his? My mijo’s? He’s too young to have his heart be broken. He’s already lost one of his parents. I don’t think he could handle losing another.” Eddie’s voice drops to a whisper. “Losing his Buck.” _

_ Before he can say anything else and before Hen can correct him, there’s a crash that comes from behind him. He tenses his entire body and shuts his eyes hard as he turns around. _

_ “Hen. Please tell me it’s Bobby behind me and _ not _ Buck?!” _

_ Hen lets out a small laugh and pats his shoulder. _

_ “No can do, G.I.” She begins to walk past him. “For I cannot tell a lie, or else my nose will grow.” _

_ Eddie can hear and feel everyone else leave the two of them and go upstairs to the kitchen. He takes a deep breath, steels his nerves, and turns to look at Buck. When he does, he sees a hopeful look in his eyes and he sees Buck’s hand twitching like he’s fighting the urge to reach out and pull Eddie to him. _

_ “Ignoring the implication that I’d leave you _ or _ Christopher, which is insulting, let’s get to the part about a prop-proposal?” _

_ Eddie lets out a self-deprecating laugh. _

_ “Yeah, Evan.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Propose. As in marriage. As in _ being Chris’s other dad. Officially. _ As in growing old in rocking chairs on the porch with me. Marriage.” _

_ The smile that crosses Buck’s face confuses Eddie and he jumps to the wrong conclusion. _

_ “Look, Buck,” he sees the moment when Buck realizes he’s not playing around anymore; he _ never _ uses Evan’s nickname unless he’s _ ** _pissed._ ** _ And he’s _ ** _pissed as hell._ ** _ “Just come out and say what we both know you’re going to say and put me out of your misery already.” _

_ “And what do you think I’m going to say, _ Diaz _ ?” _

_ The use of his last name pains Eddie more than what he wants to admit to. And because of this, he uses more venom in his voice than intends to. _

_ “Thanks, Eddie. This has been great fun and all but I’m actually going to use this number and I’ll see you sometime soon.” _

_ Buck does nothing but smile and laugh and that somehow pisses Eddie off once more. _

_ “Oh and now, ladies and gentlemen, he’s laughing.” _

_ “Yeah I am,” Buck says, moving closer to Eddie so they’re standing a few feet from each other. “Because I’m pretty sure that _ I _ had the monopoly on idiocy and stupidity in this relationship. Not you.” _

_ “ _ A Dios Mio _ .” Eddie steps closer. “What the _ fuck _ are you talking about, Evan?” _

_ “I’m talking about _ asking _ what you want to fucking ask me and let _ me _ answer and _ not _ come up with your own.” He slowly places a hand on Eddie’s bicep. “Suck it up and ask me, Edmundo.” _

_ Eddie’s humouring Buck as he asks. _

_ “Evan Oliver Buckley. You’ve made me the happiest man on earth. You’re an amazing father when you didn’t need to be.” He steps closer. “There are moments in a man’s life that define who he is, and how people perceive him as he ascends into the heavens. You lit the blue touch paper.” He grabs the hand that Buck’s got on his bicep and pulls him closer, the fight that was beginning to simmer in him quickly dying. “Now, we can all see you shooting light, and colour, and magic into the night.” He pulls Buck closer with a hand on his cheek. “Where there was darkness, there is now you. Evan Oliver Buckley.” He places a small kiss on Evan’s soft lips. “You can do anything you want. You can be anyone you want, and it’s going to be a wild ride.” He drops down onto one knee and looks up at Buck, knowing that this is what matters: the two of them and what Eddie needs to get out. “And,” he takes Buck’s hand in his own. “I want to be with you on that ride.” He can hear the fire family stand at the railing and gathering behind him. “So, Evan Oliver Buckley. Here I am, kneeling on the ground, in front of everyone that matters, putting myself out there to ask you to take me, Edmundo Alejandro Diaz as your husband. Will you marry me?” The smile on his face could light the station for the month. _

_ Buck drops down onto his knees and pulls Eddie into a soft kiss and there is a smile on his face when they part. _

_ “How could that answer be anything other than ‘yes’?” _

_ They embrace again and they hear cheers surround them as a hand cuts into their eye-line and when they look up, Bobby’s handing Eddie the ring box. Eddie opens it, takes the ring and places it on Buck’s fingers. As they stand up, Buck looks at the ring on his finger and pulls Eddie closer by the waist. _

_ “Wait.” He turns with his brows furrowed. “I don’t think that _ this _ was the proposal you planned, now was it?” _

_ Eddie laughs. _

_ “No.” _

_ “So what was it?” _

_ “Flash mob and Christo-” Eddie’s eyes widen. “Fuck. Christopher.” _

_ The boy in question comes walking over with some help from Chimney. The one thing that ended up going right is Christopher is wearing the shirt Eddie had made. _

_ When Buck sees the shirt, he bends down and pulls Christopher to him and Eddie. _

_ “Does marrying your Daddy mean that I get you in the deal too?” _

_ Christopher nods his head. _

_ There are tears in both Buck and Eddie’s eyes as they see the pure happiness on Christopher’s face. _

_ “Well, then it’s a _ definite _ yes.” _

_ Before they can celebrate the new engagement in the station, Chim speaks up. _

_ “Is no one going to mention the fact that Eddie proposed using dialogue from _ Rocketman _ ?” His voice becomes louder as everyone is walking away. “Guys?! Elton John.” He races up the stairs to catch up. “We _ all _ saw the movie, you can’t tell me you don’t remember?!” _

_ “Shut _ up _ , Chim!” The group yells in unison. _

**

Eddie zones back in when he hears the clacking of Christopher’s crutches walking towards him and he can’t hold back the smile that breaks out on his face. 

“Hey, mijo,” Eddie pulls him gently into an embrace. “You look handsome and all grown up in your tux.” He purposefully crooks his son’s straight bow tie (Athena can chew him out some other day; it’s his day damn it and he’ll milk everything he can out of it if he wants) and takes him all in. “Are you ready for today?” He drops a kiss on his son’s forehead. “Remember what your job is today?”

Christopher nods.

“Uh-huh.” He leans into Eddie’s hold and hugs him. “Daddy, does this mean that Buck’s my daddy now?”

Eddie’s grin gets even bigger at the automatic assumption from Christopher is. 

“Yeah, buddy.” He runs his eyes over his son’s face. “But Buck doesn’t know that you have something for him when Tio Bobby asks you if you have something to say.”

“He’s gonna be surprised, Daddy?”

“Yeah, mijo, he’s gonna be surprised.”

He’s interrupted from saying anything else when he hears a throat being cleared. He looks up and sees Athena and Bobby dressed and ready to leave. 

“You know, you need to be at the station in an hour and there are some last-minute things that need to be finished,” Bobby says. “So, what do you say Diaz boys?” He meets the two of them and places a hand on both their shoulders. “Ready to add a third Diaz boy to the mix?” He looks at Eddie. “Ready to call Buck your husband for the foreseeable future?”

Athena chimes in. “Return policy is 90 days.” She joins them and hugs Eddie and Christopher. “Receipt is necessary for return or exchange.”

Eddie laughs and shakes his head. 

“I appreciate the offer but I think I’m good with what I’m getting.”

“Tio Bobby?”

Bobby kneels down to Christopher’s level.

“Yes, Christopher?”

“Don’t you and Tia ‘Thena mean Buckley-Diaz?”

The adults all laugh. “My bad, Christopher.”

Athena claps her hands.

“There’ll be time later tonight for family and celebrating, but not if you don’t get off your asses, get in the car and get to the station. Maddie texted and said they left ten minutes ago.”

Eddie walks to the front door and holds his hand out for his son.

“Ready mijo?”

“Si, papa.”

The family of two walks out of the house as a duo for the last time and they can’t wait to walk into _ their _ house as a trio. 

As they’re in the car and about halfway to the station when Eddie’s prompted by Athena and Bobby’s conversation about the honeymoon that brought about another stupid and insignificant fight between him and Buck. It was over the damn honeymoon, but Eddie’s not exactly sorry about the outcome.

** 

_ Christopher had gone to bed a couple of hours before and Eddie’s more than happy to sit and begin to finalize their wedding details. The venue, the first dance, the bridal party, pretty much everything had been worked out except for one thing. _

_ Eddie dropped a hand to Buck’s thigh as he was hunched over the laptop. _

_ “So, Babe, we’ve narrowed it down to Bora Bora or Tahiti for the honeymoon.” He turns to Buck and grabs his attention. “Where do you want to go?” _

_ Buck gets a look in his eye that Eddie knows isn’t going to end well for him. _

_ “You know.” He flutters his eyelashes and waggles his brow; it really shouldn’t be attractive but yet on Buck, it is. He draws closer, pushes Eddie so his back is against the couch and straddles his lap. “You _ definitely _ know where I want to go.” _

_ Eddie’s hands hold Buck steady on his lap and he tries desperately to _ not _ come in his pants or grind up against Buck. He holds him steady, preventing Buck from squirming on him any harder. _

_ “Buck,” he admonishes. “I’m starting to think this honeymoon - this wedding - is just a prelude to sex for you.” _

_ Buck grinds his hips down into Eddie’s rapidly hardening cock once more. _

_ “Me and 900 million other guys.” _

_ Eddie retaliates and thrusts up at the same time he brings Buck down, effectively pinning Buck in place. _

_ “I’m starting to think you’d be happy with any old hotel.” _

_ “Or on the road.” _

_ “Evan, that’s sick!” _

_ Buck pulls Eddie’s hands off his hips and pins them to the couch and starts as slow, purposeful and steady roll into Eddie; effectively teasing them both. _

_ “You know what’s sick, _ Papi _ ?” He bites Eddie’s lip, kisses him and fucks his tongue into his Papi’s mouth. “What’s sick is that I’m here. I’m hard in your lap, and you’re _ not _ fucking me yet, Papi.” _

_ He takes one of Eddie’s hands and brings it around to his back and down the back of his jeans. Eddie’s fingers follow a well-known path to run along Buck’s hole and teases the tip of his finger in. His eyes go wide when it sinks to the hilt with the help of Buck fucking his ass back onto him and the lube that’s already in his hole. _

_ “And what is this, baby boy?” _

_ He sinks another finger in beside the first and quickly zeroes in on Buck’s prostate and starts a steady tap against it. _

_ “This, Papi,” Buck moans as he starts to ride Eddie’s hand. “Is what happens when Papi ignores his baby boy for _ days _ -” _

_ “I fucked you this morning.” _

_ “I sucked you _ off _ this morning, Papi.” Buck clenches down on Eddie’s fingers as he begins to ride them slightly harder and faster. “You haven’t fucked my pretty little hole for a few days, Papi.” He presses another filthy kiss to his Papi’s mouth. “And you know what happens when your baby boy’s hole isn’t stuffed full for a little bit.” _

_ Buck pulls Eddie’s other hand up to his mouth and sucks the first three fingers in his mouth and down into his throat; fucking himself down onto each hand with his ass and his mouth. He pulls off with a filthy sound and his voice is gravelly as hell when he speaks next. _

_ “Your baby boy gets lonely and has to play with himself when Papi ignores him.” He stops all movement. “Baby boy ends up sneaking off to the bathroom before dinner and fucking himself open with his fingers to feel full.” He starts to lift and lower himself again, slowly, so he’s teasing his Papi just as much as he’s teasing himself. “But my fingers don’t feel as good as Papi’s fingers do. They can’t reach that spot inside of me like you can. But I just wanna be full, Papi.” _

_ The feel of Buck’s tight little ass and the back of his throat on his other hand is beyond driving Eddie insane with lust. He knows that he’s gotta take control back soon or Buck’s just always going to want to push the limits. So he stops him: he pulls his hands away so they’re grabbing Buck’s hips and he lifts him up so he can get his pants undone and down his thighs just enough to pull his cock out. _

_ Without giving Buck a chance to figure out what was going to happen, he lines his cock up until the head is just kissing Buck’s hole and then he moves his hands back to his fiance’s hips to hold him still, just teasing him but not fucking his dick inside yet. _

_ “I don’t know if you deserve to be fucked, baby boy.” He sinks the head into Buck. Barely. “Only good boys get fucked.” He sinks a little bit deeper. “Good boys don’t fuck themselves without asking for Papi’s permission.” _

_ But Buck protests and fucks his ass down, trying to get Eddie’s cock deeper inside of him. _

_ “But Papi, I just wanted to be ready for you when you _ finally _ wanted to fuck me.” _

_ The tightness of Buck surrounding Eddie is no match for any restraint that he has left and he sinks Buck down entirely. He allows no chance for Buck to bitch or moan and starts fucking him at a rapid pace. There’s been entirely too much teasing going on and Eddie’s not going to last much longer. _

_ “You wanted me to fuck you darlin’?” Eddie takes a hand and pulls Buck’s head back so he can lay bites along his throat. “Then shut up. And let yourself be fucked.” He emphasizes the words with thrusts into his fiance that hit his prostate every time. _

_ It doesn’t take either of them too long to reach their peaks; with a few more thrusts up and bounces down Eddie and Buck come one right after the other. It’s as they’re basking in the afterglow, that they come back to the discussion they were having beforehand. _

_ “So...you never did answer my question, Buck.” _

_ “Mmm...what question was that Papi?” _

_ “Bora Bora or Tahiti?” _

_ “Tahiti.” He presses a soft kiss on Eddie’s chest, just above his heart. “The huts on the ocean where we can just swim out whenever we want? Miles of privacy? A place where you can fuck me so hard that I scream and forget my name.” _

_ “Tahiti?” _

_ “Tahiti. _

****

The ride to the station doesn’t seem as long as it normally does with the three other passengers chatting away. As they pull up to the station, Eddie can see that trusting the extended members of both the station and their families to help decorate and set up worked out well. It’s just dressed up enough but definitely not tacky or overdone at all.

As Bobby parks the car and everybody gets out, Eddie notices that Maddie’s standing in front of the doors pacing back and forth. 

“Hey, Maddie, what’s up?”

“Eddie! Thank god you’re here.”

Eddie looks perplexed. 

“It’s my wedding day; of course I’d be here. Where else would I be?” He’s looking at Maddie’s face and not liking what he’s seeing cross he features. “Maddie? Where’s Buck?” He grabs her by the shoulders. “Where’s Evan?”

“He’s - It’s” 

Evan knows that for Maddie to be this flustered there has to be something seriously wrong with Buck. He moves to go find him; screw the bullshit of not seeing each other until they meet at the makeshift altar.

“I gotta go find him.”

“Eddie wait!”

“What is it, Maddie? Is he hurt?”

“It’s our parents.”

**That** stops Eddie in his tracks. 

“What?”

“They’re here.”

“Again I repeat: What the fuck do you mean your parents are here?” Eddie starts pacing now. “Buck said he’d invited them but that they most likely weren’t going to show.” 

“They did and… it’s not pretty.” 

“I gotta find him.”

By this time Athena and Bobby are standing with them having got Christopher inside with Denny, May and Harry. They give each other knowing looks when they hear that Buck’s parents have shown up.

“You can’t see him before the ceremony.”

“Screw the damn tradition. Buck’s upset and he needs me.”

Maddie blocks Eddie’s way, stepping between him and the entrance to the station. 

“Eddie, please...Buck’s barely holding it together as best he can and it’ll break him if another thing goes off track today.”

“Then why the _ fuck _, after so many years, did they have to show up? Evan hasn’t told me much but I can put together enough that it wasn’t the easiest childhood.”

The group begins to walk to Bobby’s office for a little bit more privacy as Maddie begins to explain.

“You have to know, I was the golden child. The nurse. The firstborn. But the pressure was too much. Mom would wake up with a bottle of vodka on the bedside table and she wouldn’t get out until she’d downed a quarter of it every morning. She’d drink to avoid Dad hitting us.” She lets out a sad little laugh. “I say us but since Evan was about seven he’d get between me and dad when Dad would start throwing his fists around.”

Eddie’s own fists clench at his sides. 

“I left after mom left. I was eighteen, Doug was everything that I wanted and needed, or so I thought, and I didn’t look back.” Maddie’s got tears starting to run down her face now. “I should have looked back. I knew that as Buck got older, the beatings, the tormenting, it had to have gotten worse. But Buck, he wouldn’t let me know.” 

Eddie sits down beside Maddie on the couch and takes one of her hands in his. 

“The last time I was home, Buck had been struggling, school work, home life, then he met Stephen. I knew about Stephen but mom and dad definitely didn’t and when Dad got home early one night, he had caught them kissing. Dad kicked Stephen out and beat the hell out of Evan. He was black and blue and bruised. But that’s not the worst part. Mom didn’t give a fuck because she was always chasing that next high or next drink. There was a clause in their prenup that for every year she and dad stayed married she’d get a $15,000 bonus. Turns out $225,000 was the magic number. Fifteen years was it. She took the money and ran.” 

Eddie lets out a choking sob. 

“That night, Buck was on the floor, wincing in pain when dad said ‘thank God I’m not your real father; no son of mine would _ ever _ be a faggot.’” Maddie sobs loudly. “I actually think that _ that _ hurt Buck more than the beating ever did.”

Athena’s got a hand comforting Bobby; the news is hard to hear for everyone. 

“So if he’s not Buck’s dad then why is he here?”

“Because, even though our mother is a whore and doesn’t know who Buck’s biological father is, Buck’s still got some little part in him that’s longing for his approval.”

Eddie finally speaks for the first time after having digested this information. He doesn’t blame Buck _ or _ Maddie for their reluctance to telling them about the past but it doesn’t make the news suck any less.

“Maddie,” he turns to face her. “That sucks and it doesn’t make a difference in what I think of you, but if Jeffrey feels that way, it doesn’t explain why he bothered to even show up.” Eddie gets up and paces once more, it’s the only thing that he can do to keep from punching something. “And your mother is here? Evelyn showed?”

“Look, Eddie,” Maddie gets up and stands in front of him. “Dad’s bad enough but if Mother is here, well that’s worse.”

“How so?”

“Because it’s been almost fourteen years and she _ still _ refuses to tell Buck who the possibilities of his father could be.”

After standing silent for so long and taking all the information in, Bobby finally speaks.

“Hold on, Maddie,” she turns to him. “What did you say your mother’s name was again?”

“Evelyn Marie Buckley.”

“Do you know what her maiden name was?”

“Mason.”

Bobby loses his footing and barely catches himself against his desk.

“Evie?”

Maddie looks at him with a questioning glance.

“No one’s called her that in years. She hated being called it.”

Everyone looks at Bobby who’s going through a range of emotions on his face; it’s like he’s trying to piece together things he’s suppressed over time. 

Athena steps in and embraces Bobby.

“Bobby, what’s going on in your head.”

“I was drunk...I met Evie in a bar. It was one night and I never heard from her again.” He goes with the hand Athena places on his cheek and turns into it. “Athena...is it? Is Buck my son?”

Athena crouches down and looks Bobby in the eyes. She knows that what she says next will either bolster him or break him. 

“We’ll find out baby,” She drops a kiss to his forehead. “But does it really matter if he’s your blood? I mean, you already treat him like he’s your son. Does it _ really _ matter that much if a piece of paper says so? Do you remember what we tell Harry and May? Family…”

“Ain’t just blood.”

“So,” Athena knows that someone has to take charge. “There are two things we can do now: Make sure that Buck hasn’t run away, get these two _ finally _ hitched, and then, after sitting down and talking with Buck, **both** of you will decide if you want to find out any sort of paternity results.”

Bobby looks a little bit placated with that sage advice and he stands up. 

“Maddie, where is he?”

“The locker room. It was private enough but still where people could see if anything went wrong.”

Eddie gets up to go to the locker room but he’s stopped by Chim. 

“They’ll go get him. I’ll stay with you.”

Eddie points.

“I want them gone.”

“It’s a good I have my badge then; I’ll arrest them if I have to.”

Eddie gives a small smile.

“Thanks, Athena.”

He sits there and waits. He knows that of everything that’s been thrown at them up until now, he’s scared that _ this _, this utter bullshit, might just be the thing that breaks them beyond the point of repair.

Before he can go down that dark path there’s a knock at the door; he quickly wipes his face and clears his throat.

“Yeah?”

The door cracks open and a hand Eddie’s awfully familiar with slides through.

“Eddie?” 

The sound of Buck’s voice, raw, gravelly, and still hopeful pushes Eddie towards the door. 

“I’m here Buck. Are you okay?”

“Yeah… just… I don’t know why I even invited them in the first place.” He trails off.

“Because they’re your parents.”

“No, they’re not…Maddie said she told you.”

“Buck… we don’t have to do this now.” He squeezes Buck’s hand. “We can send everybody home and do this another day.”

“No!” The grip on Eddie’s hand is almost painful it’s so tight. “The only thing I want to do today is: marry you and _ finally _ be your husband. Everything else doesn’t matter. _ They _ don’t matter.”

“I’m just afraid I’m going to lose you.”

"You aren't going to lose me."

"Promise?"

"I'm about to marry you, idiota. What more do you _ want _?” Buck snorts through a sniffle and Bobby tries to pretend he's not listening and fighting the smile that he totally is.

“You sure?”

“Never been surer of anything in my life.” He sniffles behind the door. “But…” 

“But what?”

“Who’s going to walk me down the aisle?” 

Eddie lets out a tearful laugh. 

“Just go get cleaned up and straighten up, I’ll make sure there’s someone there for you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, Evan.”

“Te amo Eddie.”

“Te amo.”

With things slowly getting back on track, Athena comes back into the office to make sure Eddie’s doing okay. 

“So is this wedding still happening?”

“Yeah, Athena. It is.” He steps closer to Athena and pulls her into a brief hug. “But I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything for you, hon.”

“Would you be the one to walk Evan up the aisle to me?” He puts a most pleading look on his face. “He insisted on spending the night apart and I insisted on him being walked up the aisle to me. Please, Athena?”

It’s the look on Eddie’s face that gets to Athena, not that she wouldn’t have done it anyway, so she says yes. 

“Of course Eddie, I’d be honoured.”

There’s a knock on the door and Bobby slides inside. 

“So...we about ready to start?”

Eddie takes a deep breath.

“Yeah...I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

Once the word has spread to everybody and they’re in their places, Eddie finds himself standing at the altar beside Chimney and Carla. He sees the expanse of their friends and chosen family sitting mingled together and Eddie’s bundle of nerves suddenly calms when the music starts.

The thing about Buck and Eddie is that they followed the traditions that they chose to and disregarded the ones that they didn’t want to. Buck was adamant that he was not going to walk up to his future to the standard ‘Wedding March’ but _ really _ didn’t want to use John Legend’s ‘All of Me’ (too overplayed and too cliche) so, falling slave to his guilty pleasure of country music, Buck chose Dan + Shay’s ‘Speechless’. The opening words made a small soft smile cross Eddie’s face and he finally sees Evan enter into his eye line.

He’s the most beautiful sight that Eddie has ever seen and Eddie’s itching for Bobby to pronounce them married so they can leave. When Buck makes it up to stand next to him, Eddie’s world narrows down to just the two of them. Bobby keeps welcoming everyone to their wedding short and sweet. All the couples look to their corresponding partners, reminiscing to their own moment standing at the altar. 

Bobby starts. 

“Corinthians Chapter thirteen; verse four to seven says: ‘Love is patient, love is kind, love is not envious or boastful or arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice in wrongdoing but rejoices in the truth. It bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.’” He looks between Eddie and Buck who only have eyes for each other, the way it should be. “In my own life this is true, but in the case of Evan and Edmundo, myself and my crew see this day after day, and we’re better for it.”

There’s some chuckling going on in the crowd. 

“Buck, when he first got to the station, was reckless and, if I’m being honest, no one liked him all that much.”

“I threatened to shoot him.”

“Athena, please.” He glances at his wife sitting in the front row. “Save it for the reception.”

“He mellowed out for a little bit but then I fought for a new hire fresh out of the academy with the nickname ‘Eight Pack.’ After the first call they worked together, it seemed like Evan had had a turn around in his behaviour and the way that he actually thought before he did anything. It was good. I didn’t have to worry as much; more so after Buck met Christopher. It was this child, this being, who became the light of Buck’s life and I began to worry less because Buck seemed to realize what I’ve lived by for a long time: family isn’t blood.”

Bobby is visibly holding back tears by this point.

“Family is who you choose and family is what you make it. Sometimes family is a fire captain and his sergeant wife, an accident-prone paramedic who has a flair for the dramatics, a former sales rep who’s the best paramedic I’ve ever had, and a veteran and his son who has the entire station wrapped around his little finger.” Bobby takes a breath. “Family is realizing that the young man on your team that you’ve seen as a son for three years is most likely your biological son; but, blood doesn’t matter.” He gets himself together before continuing. “The two of you are stronger together than you’ve ever been apart. I’m confident saying that you two will last.” 

He turns to speak to the attendees. 

“Evan and Eddie have chosen to recite their own vows, which will be followed by the exchanging of rings.”

When they were discussing whether to go traditional or write their own, they decided to do a mix of the two but were going to keep them short and sweet. 

Eddie goes first. 

“Niyaz Ahemad said ‘I don’t have a favourite place, I have my favourite people. And whenever I’m with my favourite people, it becomes my favourite place.’” He reaches down for Buck’s hands to cradle them. “It wasn’t until I started here at the 118 that I realized exactly what it meant. On my first day, I think that I could say that you hated me-”

“I didn’t hate you!”

“Shh… My turn. You hated me and then our first case was a guy that had a live grenade stuck in his thigh, and this idiot decided it would be a good idea to stay with me. It was there that I realized that you were going to be a part of my life for along time. That being said, it wasn’t until I saw you spend time with my son, with Christopher, that I knew I could get through anything as long as you were beside me. So, Evan Oliver Buckley, from today forward I know for certain that anything that ever gets thrown my way, I’ll get through it. As long as you’re by my side. You are not the easiest person to live with: you leave wet towels on the floor, you drink milk out of the carton and put it back when it’s empty, but those four walls, the brick and mortar, becomes a home.” He takes a moment to hold the tears at bay. “From the minute the two of you met, I knew that there would be no separating you and Christopher. And when I watch how the two of you interact and egg each other on, my heart feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest. There’s been no hesitation in making you Chris’s other dad. You pick each other up and it’s a bond that’s even better than me and him.”

“Eddie.”

“Shh… I’m not done. There have been people, natural disasters, freaking fire trucks that have tried to split us apart. And through it all, we just keep crashing back together, stronger than before. I vow to always protect you from harm, to stand with you against your troubles, and look to you when I need protection. I want to marry you because I want to know everything. I want to know your passions, your fears, what keeps you up at night, and what gets you up in the morning. You are eternally fascinating to me and I love everything I know about you now and I trust that as we learn together, I will only love you more and more. To me, Evan Oliver Buckley, you are perfect. Perfectly imperfect.”

By this point, Buck’s openly crying and bursting with happiness. This man has laid everything out on the line in front of their friends and happy and Buck doesn’t know how he’s going to get through his vows.

“I want to say, once again, that I hate you for doing this now, for being the perfect man, and I love you _ because _ you’re the perfect man. I’ve struggled with writing vows worthy of you so I decided to just wing it, look at you today in front of our family, and say what I feel.”

He takes a quick glance out to their guests, sees their smiling and tearful faces, before looking back at Eddie. 

“I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad and carry you around when your arthritis is bad. I’ll get your medicine when your tummy aches and build you a fire if the furnace breaks. I’ll miss you and kiss you. Give you my coat when you are cold. I’ll need you and feed you and even let you hold the remote control. So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink and put you to bed when you’ve had too much to drink. I could be the man who grows old with you. I wanna grow old with you.

Chimney leans around and speaks up. 

“That’s not from the heart, you stole that from Adam Sandler in **The Wedding Singer.”**

“Shut up Chim.” Evan squeezes Eddie’s hand. “When I say, ‘I love you’, it’s not because I want you or because I can’t have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You’re a hell of a man. You’re the one.”

Bobby can tell that the two of them kind of want this to move along and be declared Husbands.

“I believe that Christopher Jonathon Diaz has the rings and something else for his fathers.”

Christopher gets up from where he’s seated between May and Harry and walks up to Eddie and Buck. Carla walks out of the way to pick up an envelope to give to Christopher. Chris hands the rings over to Eddie and Buck, both of who have bent down to his level. 

“Daddy. Bucky. These papers are for you.”

Eddie knows what’s written on the papers and he can’t hide the smile that takes over his face. He has a full view as Buck takes out the papers that have the words, in large font, **‘PETITION TO ADOPT’** with all their names filled in. Buck’s crying even more as his gaze darts between Eddie and Christopher and at the nod that Eddie gives him, he knows that this isn’t a sick game. 

“Superman?” Buck’s tone is so hopeful that Eddie’s chest is going to burst and start doing a dance on the floor. “You-you sure you want me to be your dad?”

“Uh-huh.” Christopher states. “‘Sides, a piece of paper is just legal. You’re already my Dad. My Bucky.”

The three of them embrace and they let Christopher stand between the two of them as they begin to exchange rings. 

“With this ring, I thee wed.” The ring gets placed on Evan’s finger. “I’ll take care of you.”

“With this ring, I thee wed.” Buck places the ring on Eddie’s finger. “It’s rotten work.”

They hold hands and intertwine their fingers.

“Not to me. Not if it’s you.”

“I invite everyone to look to the table at my right where Eddie and Christopher would like to make their blended family with Evan permanent with a symbolic gesture.”

Buck holds both of his boy’s hands as they walk to stand at the table where there is one large vase sitting in the centre of the table and there are 3 small vases with blue, red, and green sand surrounding it. Buck raises an eyebrow towards Eddie. 

“The red represents me, blue is for you, and green is for Christopher.” Eddie walks over to grab the vase containing the red sand, where Chris gets his and Buck gets his sand. “There’s a small jar of white sand that is for Shannon.” Eddie squeezes Buck’s hand. “She’s gone but she’s always going to be a part of our family.”

Bobby speaks with words that come from the heart. 

“The idea behind the sand of all different colours is that, once the sand is in the final vase, no matter what happens and no matter how hard a person tries to separate the colours, not every grain will be separated back to the single colour. Evan, Eddie, and Christopher do you, freely and willingly, mix your sand together and be officially seen as a family from this day forward from those who sit before you?”

As a response, the three of them pick up the corresponding red, blue, and green sand and pour them into the large vase. There are cheers and claps that get louder the more sand gets settled in the vase. Buck is the one that picks up the small jar with the white one and waits for Eddie and Christopher to put their hands on top of his and the three of them pour the sand representing Shannon in their lives into the vase. 

The final look at the jar is the three colours, one on top of the other, with the white resting on top of the green, and the grains of sand are slowly starting to interchange with each other. The two of them sign the marriage license and make their way back to the altar, standing in front of them with Christopher between them.

Bobby speaks once again, ready to bring the ceremony to a close and let the party begin.

“If there are no other presentations or interruptions, I leave it open to Edmundo and Evan if they have anything else to say.”

“I meant it when I said I trust you more than anyone else, you’ve always had my back and I wouldn’t change that for the world.”

Buck is almost shaking with excitement coursing through him; he just wants to be officially Eddie’s husband.

“I really should say that something sweet and sappy but I just really want to kiss you and call you my husband.”

Everybody laughs and Bobby finishes.

“Sounds good by me.” He gestures to the room as a whole. “So by the power vested in me by the state of California and in front of representatives of the Los Angeles Fire and Police Departments, it is my honour and distinct pleasure to pronounce you both: Husbands. You may now kiss your husband, sealing the bond that was declared a short while ago.”

Bobby doesn’t even get to finish the words before Eddie’s yanking Evan to him and pushing their lips together and dipping him down in a move reminiscent of the old Hollywood Golden Age movies. The cheers and clapping from their guests make them kiss harder and show their love proudly. Once they finally and reluctantly part they grab each other’s hands and stand ready to walk - no, run -down the aisle to the rest of their lives as a family. 

“Ladies and Gentleman, I’m proud to present to you Edmundo Alejandro, Evan Oliver, and Christopher Jonathan Buckley-Diaz!” 

With those words, the three of them run off down the aisle to the sounds of their family cheering them on. The members of their bridal party partner off and follow them up the aisle. Maddie and Chim and then Hen and Carla followed lastly by Athena and Bobby.

While the main fire family goes to a nearby park to take a few wedding photos, the other members of the 118 tear down the wedding seating and set up for the reception with tables and a dance floor. 

When they get back Josh, who’s become an extended family member, is ready to be the emcee for the night. That’s something that Buck and Eddie insisted on: their chosen family being involved as much as they want to. Josh was thrilled to be asked. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name’s Josh, I’m a friend of Eddie and Evan’s and it’s my great honour to be your host for the evening. Dinner will be in a little bit and then we’ll party the night away. But first, it’s time to introduce the guests of honour and the bridal party. So please,” he moves to the centre of the room. “Put your hands together and let’s get this show started.” 

_ Marry You _ by Bruno Mars starts to play on the speakers into the open area. The front doors to the station open and everyone’s eyes pay attention. 

“Please welcome Henrietta Wilson and Carla Price.”

They come dancing and twirling in while giving high fives to those they can reach. 

“Next up, Madelyn Buckley and Howie ‘Chimney’ Han.”

They come in with Maddie on Chim’s back cracking a pretend whip as he carries her and pretends to drop her. 

“And here we have Captain Robert Nash and Sergeant Athena Grant-Nash.” 

There’s no other way to describe the way that Bobby and Athena walk in a way that could be called nothing else but _ regal _. It makes sense though because if anyone would be King and Queen around here, it’s Bobby and Athena.

“And finally, the reason why we’re all here: Eddie and Evan Buckley-Diaz! And their son, Christopher Buckley-Diaz!”

Buck and Eddie walk-in first with smiles on both of their faces but Christopher is nowhere near them. 

“Over here!” 

His voice barely carries over the volume of the song. When everyone turns around, they see him standing at the top of the loft with Chim and Hen beside him ready to go down the pole. Eddie and Buck rush over to the base of the pole. In a moment that reminds everyone about the first day that Christopher spent at the station, Hen and Chimney carefully guide him down to Eddie and Buck’s waiting arms. Once he’s on the ground, everybody sits down at their seats and dinner is quickly served. During dinner, the speeches begin. 

Athena’s includes her issues with Buck at the beginning and how she wouldn’t have changed how he’s turned out since. Maddie does her best to tell embarrassing stories of Buck growing up. One by one they continue until dinner is over and then Josh invites Eddie and Buck up for their first dance. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your attention to the dance floor where Buck and Eddie are going to dance for the first time as husbands.”

The two of them meet in the middle of the dance floor and the opening strains of _ Time of my Life _ from Dirty Dancing begin. The attendees laugh and take in the sight of Buck and Eddie dancing like no one’s watching makes them all happy and feel blessed that they’re here to witness. 

A little while later, after people have gotten onto the dance floor and are mingling around, Chim notices that Eddie and Buck seem to have disappeared. 

“So,” he takes a sip of his beer. “Who’s going to go looking for the grooms?”

Athena pipes in. 

“Depends on who’s got money on the bet?”

As they’re arguing, Hen downs the dregs of champagne left in her glass and hands it to Karen as she walks towards the locker room. She takes one look through the door, shuts it, and turns right back around. 

“Who had sneaking away to fuck each other’s brains out halfway through the night?”

Carla steps up.

“Fucking finally. Pay up.” She holds her hand out. “I take payment in money, booze, or coffee.” 

The group chooses to carefully ignore the sounds that are slipping through the door.

***

Eddie’s supposed to know better and he really shouldn’t have fallen victim to the way that Buck’s been teasing him. 

“Fucking Christ Evan,” he drops his head to suck a mark into Buck’s collarbone, knowing full well that the edge of the mark is going to show when they leave. “Fucking tease.”

“Please Papi.” 

“Oh please?”

“_ Please _ Papi.”

“You want me to fuck you, baby boy?”

Buck licks his swollen lips; he looks completely wrecked and Eddie’s nowhere near done.

“Yes, please.”

“I’m not going to fuck you here, in the locker room, on our wedding night.”

His husband - _ husband _, Eddie internally preens - whines and it’s one of the best sounds Eddie’s ever heard. He drops his hand down to grope at Evan’s hardening dick. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you **now**. But maybe we can take the edge off enough to get you through the rest of the reception.” He unbuckles his belt and dips his hand in. “Oh. Did you get yourself pretty for my darlin’? Put your pretty panties on? That’s a little slutty for your wedding day, baby boy. Put your silky underwear on?”

The sound out of Buck’s mouth isn’t human and Eddie has to slam his hand over Buck’s mouth to keep him quiet. He detaches completely from his husband and turns him to the wall.

Evan nods frantically, but he was still struggling to keep quiet as Eddie reaches for the hem of his pants. He yanks them down and sees that Buck really followed along with the standard wedding traditions and chose to wear a baby blue garter around his thigh. With the grip he has on Buck’s hips, he moves the two of them over to the bench along the side of the room. Eddie leans in closer until he was folded over on top of Buck and was speaking in Buck’s ear. 

“I’m going to need you to breathe now,” he said and his fingers circle Buck’s rim. “Breathe,” he reminds him and Buck does, putting a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise of his panting. “Good boy.” He quickly tucks two fingers inside of Buck and starts to drive his fingers inside of Buck. 

“Quiet.” He stabs Buck’s prostate. “You don’t want anyone to hear you and come see you being a little slutty do you?

“No Papi, only you.” 

To keep Buck from being a greedy little shit, he pulls his fingers out of Buck completely and stands up adjusting himself in his pants. But he reaches out to pull the garter off of Buck’s thigh and he makes sure that Buck’s making eye contact with him as he stuffs them in his front pocket.

“These are mine. Now, get yourself together. We have guests.”

“Eddie, please.”

“Not going to work.” He lays a smack to Buck’s ass before it gets covered up. “I’ll fuck your pretty little ass when we get home, but now we need to get back out there and mingle.” 

They really only stay as long as they have to; Maddie and Chim agree to take Christopher for the night and Buck and Eddie will say goodbye the next day. 

It takes them longer to get inside the car and to get it started than it does to _ actually _ get home, Buck’s on Eddie as soon as they’re in the dark vehicle.

After a close call in the driveway where Mrs. Neilson almost caught them, the two of them finally make it inside the house. The door slams shut as Eddie shoves Buck against it. There’s no break in momentum as he smashes their lips together with his hand on the back of Buck’s neck. His fingers are tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulling his head back. There are almost twin animalistic groans that come from them both; the only difference is that Buck’s trails off with a whine at the end. 

“Fuck...Eddie please?”

Eddie’s fingers tighten in his hair. 

“Lo siento. Qué fue eso?”

“** _Papi_ **.”

“Good boy.” He uses his hand to turn Buck’s head to the side as he bites down on his neck. “Don’t want my good boy to get _ too _ spoiled.” He slides a hand down Buck’s front until he reaches the cock straining in his suit pants. The feel of the silky panties spurs Eddie further into action. “You’ve been such a good boy tonight. Today, right cariño?”

“Sí, Papi.”

He moulds himself to Buck, lining their hips together, and making sure that Buck can feel his hard dick against his hip. He knows that he’s potentially ruining his Army Service Uniform, but sue him; he married the love of his life today. 

“Wanna spread you out. Wanna _ fuck _ you...make you fall apart on my dick. You teased me earlier, but it’s our wedding day so you get one chance to be a teasing brat.” 

Buck surges forward to kiss Eddie, both of their lips are swollen red by this point but the nips and licks just drive both of them forward. He drives his hips up towards Eddie’s downward thrusting and he’s never wanted to repeat coming in his pants but this is Eddie. 

Buck would do _ anything _ and _ everything _ for Eddie. The man married him today, Buck’s his to do with as he pleases. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

But he wants nothing more to be fucked and to keep being Eddie’s good boy. 

“_ Marido _ . _ Por Favor. _”

“What do you want, cariño?”

“Fuck me… fuck me please.”

“How, cariño?” He pulls back and pulls Evan where he wants him. Making sure that there’s total eye contact, he nips at Buck’s lips and dives into his mouth with his tongue to taste every corner of it. There’s a line of spit connecting their mouths. When he speaks, it breaks. Buck’s would really struggle to find something hotter than that but he’s a little preoccupied. “How do you want me to fuck you? On the couch. In the kitchen. On our bed? Or here, up against the wall?” 

He fucks his cock against Buck’s hips; one of his hands has moved down to Buck’s hips to keep them against the wall. There’s no way for Buck to move, pinned as he is between the wall and Eddie’s hard dick. Eddie relishes in the power that he has; power that Buck’s given over to Eddie freely and willingly.

He reaches down to wrap his hands around the back of Buck’s thighs and he wastes no time in lifting him up and slamming his back against the wall even harder. Evan wraps his legs around Eddie immediately and pulls him impossibly closer with his thighs and the arms he has around Eddie’s neck. 

Buck’s lean. He’s still got a little bit of muscle in him but Eddie doesn’t care. The feel of Buck’s legs wrapped around him, whether in a piggyback hold or when they’re in bed together, Eddie knows he’s found his home. 

“Could get you on my dick,” Eddie says, pressing another bite to Buck’s neck. “Bet you’re still open from last night. Such a little slut for me that you couldn’t have even held out for one night.” He hand opens Buck’s belt and he slides his hand down between Buck’s underwear and his throbbing dick. “Bet, with just a little spit, I could slide right in.” Another bite, another soothing kiss. “And then, when you’re close, I pull out and I make you stretch me out, make you fuck me good. And then,” he squeezes his hand around the base of Buck’s dick. “_ Then _, maybe I’ll let you come.”

Buck’s hips thrust and he moans, delirious and wanting. “_ Papi _,” he says, like he means something by it, like he’s begging, and he brings both hands up; one tangles in the hair at the back of Eddie’s head and the other scrambles for purchase in the back of Eddie’s jacket. 

Fuck, they’re still in the hallway, still clothed, and it’s their wedding night, their first time as a married couple, but Buck wouldn’t be sad if round one ended up with him coming his pants in the hallway. 

“God, just --_ anything _, please Papi.”

Eddie doesn’t _ want _ to let Buck down, but to fuck him he has to. It’s only for a moment though, just long enough to shuck Buck’s dress pants and underwear and to tug himself out of his Uniform pants. Then, he’s picking Buck back up again, carrying him until they’re back at the wall, pressing Buck back against it. 

He offers Evan his fingers to his lips, holding him up with his other hand one his ass. 

“Wanna get me nice and slick, cariño?” Eddie asks. 

Buck grunts, arching off the wall for a second. His lips part, the most sinful invitation, tongue peeking out, and when Eddie presses his fingers in, he **sucks. **

He relishes at the moan that comes from Buck’s mouth. They’re still wearing their shirts but this desperation for each other is something Eddie hopes either of them never tire of. 

It feels good. _ Sinful _. Evan’s mouth is hot around his fingers, slick as his tongue laps over his fingers. Eddie enjoys it for a little while -- but really he can only linger for so long. But, he starts to thrust his fingers into Buck’s mouth, pushing further and further back until Buck can’t help but gag once his reflex was hit. 

He slides his fingers out of Buck’s mouth, now all spit slick and dripping. He savours the way the saliva clings, for a minute, between the tips of his fingers and Buck’s tongue. Then he brings that hand down and presses his fingertips between Evan’s cheeks. 

Buck shudders, shifting in his arms and nodding. His dick isn’t even inside of him but already Buck looks wrecked. He’s got tears fluttering his eyelashes, his lips are swollen red from the kissing and biting, and there is already a thin layer of sweat lining his body. 

The only time he’s looked more beautiful, to Eddie, was when he was sliding the wedding band down his finger earlier.

Eddie leans forward, pressing more of Buck’s weight against the wall. It makes it easier to hold him up that way. Then he starts pressing at the rim of muscle, finding that it yields so easily. It’s hot, the way that Buck opens up to him, hot the way his body and his boy just _ yields _. 

Buck groans as Eddie sinks his fingers inside of him. He spasms, gasping, and digs his fingers in at Eddie’s shoulders. 

“Fucking Christ,” he breathes. “Is it bad to admit how much I -- _ fuck _, how much I love your fingers inside of me, Papi?” He reflexively tightens his hole on Eddie’s fingers. 

Eddie crooks his fingers until he finds the spot that makes Buck groan and tuck his face into Eddie’s neck. He automatically sinks his teeth into it and Eddie’s hand flexes on Buck’s ass where it’s holding him and his fingers thrust just a _ little _ bit more forceful than before. 

“Only if it’s bad for me to admit how much I love it too. Feel so good around me, so fucking _ hot _, cariño.” 

Buck laughs, barely, because it quickly turns into a low keening as Eddie works over-sensitive nerves that have Buck squirming. “Would let you --mmm-- fucking do this for _ hours. _”

“Mmm, I could. Could use a full bottle off lube fucking you open. Open you up for my wrist. Spread you open around my fist, I think.”

It’s their wedding night but this is still Eddie and Buck: their husbands but they’re still kinky as hell. Their lovemaking isn’t as vanilla as most but it’s theirs. 

He’s going slow because spit can only loosen Buck so much, but he’s not in a hurry. There’s no need to rush when Buck’s laughs are cut off by little moans. 

Eddie’s so proud of him. And he doesn’t think that his heart has ever been so full of love. And he can call Buck his and he belongs to Buck and… 

Jesus, he’s getting sappy. There’ll be time for that later but now he wants to make sure that Buck knows how much he’s loved. 

“_ Fuck _, Papi,” Buck says, but his pupils are dark and his spit slicked lips are parted as he pants. 

“What, too much?” Eddie asks trying to slowly work a third finger in along with the first two. This would be easier with a bed but Buck’s so fucking hot spread open like that and looking like that. Round one is just going to have to be against the wall. 

Buck bites his lip and shakes his head, throat working. “No. No just, -- never uh. Never even thought about it. But fuck, Papi. I’d let you do anything to me.”

Eddie stills all movement and his husband instantly clenches his hole around his fingers, trying to make him fuck them into him again. 

“What? You’ve never been fisted before?” He asks.

“No,” Buck huffs, laugh breaking again as the third finger makes its way into him, eyes rolling back briefly. “_ Fucking Christ.” _

“Baby, even _ I’ve _been fisted,” he says, eating up the way Buck’s body just opens for him. 

Buck purposefully digs his fingers into Eddie’s back; loving the way Eddie winces and digs a hard thrust into his prostate as a response. “Yeah, well, I _ haven’t _,” Buck pants he so tight around Eddie, so right for him, hot and clenching. 

“When we’re in bed, tomorrow,” Eddie says. “We’ll stay in bed, comfortable, I’ll spend a long time opening you up. Getting you open and ready and loose.”

Evan’s clenches and groans again, head thunking back against the wall. “God, Eddie, just fuck me.”

Eddie narrows his eyes, pulls his fingers out and spanks Buck’s ass. At least the part of his ass he could reach. He brings his hand down a couple of times to make sure Buck remembered what happens when his good boy decides to be a brat. 

“Qué fue eso?” 

“Papi, _ please _.”

Buck begging is always a weak point for him; he’ll look at Eddie with those eyes and that pleading in his voice and Eddie will never take any interaction for granted. 

“S’okay.” He drags the tips of his fingers across the rim of Evan’s hole. “Like this, against the wall, or do you wanna move to the bed?”

He pulls his hand away and reaches down to lift Buck higher in his arms. He’s got his thighs spread and lifted, his hands holding himself by his knees and Eddie’s forever thankful that Buck does yoga whenever he has a spare moment. His body is bent up against the wall and his ankles are up by his ears but Eddie doesn’t think he could get closer until he drops his pants around his thighs just enough to pull his dick out. He reaches into the table that they’re beside and grabs the bottle of lube Chim hinted at being placed there before. 

“Like this,” Buck says. “Want you in me...want you to come in me.”

Eddie’s heart feels like it skips a beat, All of him goes hot, dick throbbing at the promise of getting in Buck _ now _ . Rutting his dick, the head catching against Buck’s hole, is driving him even more insane. He wants inside him desperately, but he **refuses** to hurt Evan in any way. 

As he reaches for the lube, his fingers brush against a couple of foil wrappers containing condoms. He grabs one and holds it up to Buck’s eye line with a questioning look on his face. 

Buck reaches for the foil wrapper and tosses it over Eddie’s shoulder towards the couch and he uses his ankles resting on Eddie’s shoulders to pull him to his face so he can pour all he’s feeling into a kiss. 

Eddie responds just as quick and bites his husband’s lips as he pulls away. He opens the lube, dumps just enough out to ease the way into Buck (both of them liking the slight dryness of it sometimes) spreads it around just to drag his palm over his dick to slick it up a bit. Then, he’s readjusting his grip on Buck and lowering him down and holding himself steady, guiding his cock until he feels it nudge against the heat of Evan, a gentle press. 

Buck’s legs drop down to wrap around his waist and they tighten up around him. He tilts his hips, meets Eddie’s eyes and moans loudly as he starts the gradual push _ in _. He’s going to probably have a bump on the back of his head from him hitting it against the wall so much and so hard. 

“Oh fuck,” Buck says, guttural and blissed out. “Oh _ fuck _, Papi.”

There’s nothing hotter than this, Eddie thinks. Then having to press in, somewhat dry, because both of them want it, want each other so _ badly _.

“So fucking tight for me, cariño,” he states, easing in so that Buck’s heat is just around the head of his cock -- so fucking perfect. 

Buck grunts. He rocks his hips, tries to get him deeper, and hisses. It must burn a bit; he’s gotta be feeling every inch of the stretch. Eddie envies him, a little bit. There’s nothing better than that burn, that pinch of pain when you want it _ so bad. _ Then again, there’s nothing better, right now, than fucking into the tight warmth of Buck’s body. There’s nothing better than easing himself inside down to the hilt, nice and slow, but unrelenting. 

Buck moans and bites off a curse or two, biting his lip trying to stifle the groans coming out. He cranes forward, his hands on Eddie’s neck to pull him forward to get his mouth on Eddie’s. Kisses his neck, his chin, his jaw. Pants are falling out of his mouth the entire time, trembling. 

He’s desperate. Needy. Clinging.

“Wanna feel you come in me, Papi,” he breathes. He’s clenching down on Eddie and Eddie’s having a tough time keeping a steady pace. He _ had _ been planning on stopping. He’d been planning on finishing this out by giving Buck a present and riding him into the bed. But it feels too good to stop, to try and drag himself out of Buck’s warmth.

“Fuck, _ cariño _, I wanna come in you, too.” The idea is heady, hot. Sinfully alluring. And Eddie just wants. 

Buck rocks and ruts against him. Flexes his thighs. Tries to get him deeper. 

“C’mon,” he says. “M-more. Gimme more. Wanna feel all of you.”

Eddie bites at Buck’s ear. 

“Greedy little boy aren’t you?” He says. When Buck pulls a hand out from between them and fists a hand in his hair, he moans. “** _Bossy _ **little boy.” He wants to hold back, to not give in so easily to Buck’s little demands. But he gives in, hips bucking up as he presses all the way in. Giving Buck what he wants - which happens to be just what Eddie wants, too. 

Evan gasps --- head falling back, fingers twisting even tighter in the hair at Eddie’s neck. It feels so fucking _ good _ . So fucking _ perfect _. 

He remembers seeing Buck for the first time and wanting this. Wanting to feel the heat of him and hear the sound of him and be the reason that Evan was in pure pleasure. He didn’t take into account how good it would **actually** be. Not until now. 

Not until this moment where he can feel the coolness of Buck’s ring, sitting on his finger. They were tied together for the long haul, and Eddie wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Not until Buck pulls at his hair and claws at his shoulder and kisses him stupid after he says, “fuck me, Papi. Make me yours. Want you to come in me and eat me out, fuck it into my mouth after.”

Eddie’s palm slaps against the wall and his eyes slam shut when he pictures it: his cum leaking out of Buck, getting his tongue in there, eating it out and feeding it back to Buck.

That’s all it takes. And then Eddie’s leaning forward, pressing Buck against the wall, fucking him against it. It feels sinful, dirty, the way they’re going at it -- but so, so good.

Eddie’s control slips.

It’s hot and filthy and fast. Eddie doesn’t want to have it any other way. Buck’s moaning every time drives Eddie in further, bracing a hand on the wall behind his head. There’s the slap of skin, the rush of their bodies meeting, the _ heat _.

“Harder,” Buck gasps against his mouth, panting against his lips. 

Eddie’s helpless to do anything else. His hips snap, driving into his husband hard, the wall behind him basically the only thing keeping Buck up. Eddie braces himself against it with a hand, needing it to keep himself up, the other one helping to support Buck.

“M’close.” Eddie manages between kisses. Every thrust is so damn _ good _, pleasure rushing at him every time. “Wanna get you off first. Want you to come on my dick.”

Buck is nodding, panting, thighs flexing -- and then his hips are canting up, changing the angle just enough to make a difference. He cries out sharp when Eddie thrusts forward next; moans and gasps.

“So close,” he says. “Almost. Wanna come just like this. With just you inside me. Wanna-wanna come untouched.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie breathes out, his own hips shaking from the force of him fucking into his husband. “Wanna fill you up, fuck you full of my come. Wanna have you dripping with me. Gonna do what you said and eat it out of you.”

Buck whines, bucking against him. His head hits the wall again and his eyes roll back like the thought is enough to leave him drowning in his own desire, his own want for his husband.

Eddie drives in hard and deep, holding for a moment before pulling out until the head of his cock is just inside and slams back in again. He watches as Evan’s eyes roll back; watches as he seizes up; watches as his voice breaks when he comes. 

He goes impossibly tighter. Spasming and hot, muscles fluttering and clenching as he jerks through it, spilling out between them. Gasping Eddie’s name. 

Eddie fucks him through it, going hard and rough until Buck is gasping, groaning, whining at Eddie and tugging at Eddie’s neck for purchase. It doesn’t take long to find his own orgasm, to drive in deep until _ he’s _ gasping, choking on it as he buries himself, hips shaking as he comes.

They stay locked like that, grappling for purchase but Eddie’s legs are **barely** holding him up and Buck’s back is slipping slightly against the wall. They’re anchoring each other, panting and sweaty and delirious off the high of it. 

Eddie can feel his cum starting to leak out of Buck. 

Buck’s moans are still seeping out as Eddie finally has to pull out. Eddie’s good boy can’t hold back the whine that escapes as he’s suddenly empty. Eddie’s so full, so _ good _ inside of him and he **hates** being empty. Eddie’s muscles start to shake with the force and effort of pressing Buck into the wall, of holding him up. His hand slides around Buck’s back, down to his ass as he slides his fingers down the crack until he can tuck two fingers back inside Evan so Buck’s not as empty. Fucking his cum back inside him. It’s so damn filthy but he wouldn’t have their marriage be any other way. He gets almost lightheaded at the feel of it between his fingers as he fucks Buck’s hole again. But they’re still in the hallway and Eddie really would like to fuck (or be fucked by) Buck into a bed tonight so he pulls his fingers out and holds Buck up, under his ass with Buck’s legs crossed behind his back, and marches them, awkwardly with his pants around his thighs, down the hall to the bed. 

They fall into it, a pile of limbs and half-undone clothing. Eddie knows he’s going to have an outrageous dry-cleaning bill for his Army Service Uniform (he’ll never wear it the same way again), but Buck looks angelic spread out and flushed from the fucking up against the wall. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Eddie breathes, his lips pressing kisses along Evan’s neck up to his ear. 

Buck grunts, pawing at him, and dragging him close and kissing him clumsily; Eddie feels Buck link his fingers together behind his neck. He’s lazy with it; it’s hot too, the way Buck licks into his mouth without a care. The way their stubbled cheeks scratch together. The way Eddie can barely move because his pants are still around his thighs. Buck’s fingers drag through his hair. Gentle, sweet, slowly affectionate. Easing at his scalp with his fingertips. 

Eddie’s mouth twitches involuntarily against Buck’s lips. His boy can be a brat but he’s so sweet and just the best person that Eddie knows. 

When they finally break apart, Buck’s eyes are still hazy and heavy when he says, “You’re amazing.”

Eddie feels perfect. Happy and so goddamn content. He married the love of his life and the man of his dreams this afternoon, he’s allowed to be a sap. “Pretty sure that’s you, cariño,” he says, stealing another kiss. With his arms around Buck, pressed completely against him, he feels like nothing could get **better**.

Buck’s super close to falling asleep in his tux and Eddie’s not faring too much better, but he knows that he’s gotta get them out of their clothes so they can take a little nap before continuing. 

(It’s their wedding night, it’s not going to end with one round.)

So with great difficulty, Eddie pulls himself up, undresses and then he goes to the ensuite to get a wet washcloth to clean Buck. When he gets back to the bedroom, Buck’s almost fully asleep spread out completely on the bed so Eddie quickly and quietly runs the warm cloth around his middle and down his inner thighs. Buck murmurs as he subconsciously spreads his legs a little bit more; it opens him for Eddie’s hand and his gaze is drawn to Evan’s slightly puffy hole. The sight of his cum leaking from Buck’s hole almost has him hardening again. But the allure of sleep is calling to him more than fucking back into Buck’s hole. So he cuddles around Evan, tucks his face into the back of Buck’s neck and drifts off to sleep.

Eddie’s warm, he’s comfortable, still in that halfway point between sleep and consciousness. 

He’s dreaming about something, but it falls away from him when he tries to focus completely on it, to reel it back in. 

He feels _ good _.

Almost _ too _ good, actually. 

A noise catches in his throat, soft, but it’s enough to make him aware, to pull him even further into consciousness. 

It takes him a second to focus, to realize exactly _ why _ he feels so good. 

His hips buck.

Evan’s mouth swallows him down, tongue laving over him, hot and wet. Eddie blinks down at him, groaning, and gets a hand lazily in the mess of his hair. It’s so soft now that the gell holding it together has been sweated out. His hands still aren’t working properly. 

Buck pulls off with a filthy slurp, a swipe of his tongue against the head of his dick, and a wicked grin.

“Hey, Papi.” 

His eyes are a little blurry, as well, having a hard time focusing out of sleep. But Buck’s so gorgeous anyway, looking bright and sleep-wrinkled. 

“H-hi, cariño,” Eddie manages. He feels fucking _ amazing _. He can’t believe his husband woke him up with his mouth around his cock. 

“This okay?” Buck asks, stroking over him, kissing the crease at the inside of his thigh.

“So fucking okay,” Eddie says. His voice is rough with sleep and he’s so, so hard. He can feel how wet his dick is with Buck’s spit. 

“Good,” Buck says with an eye flutter, and then he’s swallowing him down again. 

Taking him into the wet heat of his mouth. Licking and sucking, bobbing his head. Eddie’s fingers twitch, grasping at what he can of Buck’s hair. His hips jerk off the bed, though he tries hard to keep them still. There’s nothing he loves more than fucking his cock deep down Buck’s throat but he’s trying to be nice. 

“Fuck, _ fuck _, cariño,” Eddie says, as Evan’s tongue circles around the tip of him in a way that makes him pant and keen out a mixture of curses and Buck’s name. 

Evan hums, grazing the edge of his teeth against the underside of his cock. Just enough to make the sensation of him sinking down sharp and electric. 

He feels two of Buck’s fingers slide into his mouth next to his dick and he gets them wet. His hand goes behind his back to his hole and he starts to fuck them in and out. Less stretching and more a feeling of being full. It’s then that Eddie remembers his cum is still inside of Buck and he’s clearly fucking it into himself. Eddie’s torn between his want to eat his come out of Buck and wanting to put _ another _ load in him. Eddie wants to get back inside of him again but he **also** wants Buck in him badly as well. 

He uses the hand he has in Buck’s hair to pull him off and up towards him. 

Their tongues tangle together and Buck’s hips fuck down to grind their hard cocks together. He pulls Eddie’s hand down to his ass so Eddie can finger fuck him again but Eddie breaks the hold to grasp Buck’s wrist again. He reaches over for the lube sitting on the nightstand and places it in Buck’s hand. 

Buck clenches it as he runs his eyes over Eddie’s face. 

“Sure?”

Eddie smiles softly. 

“Si cariño.” 

His husband moves back down between Eddie’s legs and sucks his dick down once more. He fucks his throat down once again and continues to pull out the tricks he knows will drive Eddie closer to the ledge. 

Eddie has propped himself on a couple of pillows so he can look down at his husband sucking the life out of him. He also spreads his legs a little wider so Buck can do whatever he wishes to do with him.

There’s the pop of a cap opening and then slick fingers sliding down between his cheeks, teasing at his entrance. Eddie’s stomach jumps a little like he’s on a rollercoaster, body flooding with warmth. He throws his head back and it bounces off the headboard where he’s propped up. 

“Oh _ fuck _,” he says, spreading his thighs more, raising his hips to give Buck better access. 

He groans when Evan’s finger starts pressing in, gasping out a breath into the silence of the room. He knows he’s tight but Buck’s even tighter. But he’s so damn good with his fingers that Eddie’s seriously considering having Buck fuck him more often. 

Luckily Buck isn’t as much of a tease (at least when he’s getting to fuck Eddie for the first time; he knows better) as Eddie. Or, perhaps, unluckily. Because he presses in, slow but sure, and takes him back into his throat as he works Eddie open. 

It’s a lot of sensations all at once, but it’s a perfect rush of it. Of Buck stretching him open, that first bite of pain that Eddie forgot comes with the intrusion. It’s the wet pleasure of Buck taking him all the way into his mouth and wallowing around him. Eddie gets _ loud _, fingers tightening in Buck’s hair.

Buck barely gives him a second to settle. Stretches and slicks him up and then withdraws so that he can ease another finger in. Keeping Eddie’s cock warm in his mouth, down his throat, until he’s got both fingers buried deep. 

Then, he pulls off, gasping and gripping the base of Eddie’s cock, and looks up, the head resting against his tongue and his lower lip as he starts fucking Eddie with his fingers. 

Eddie_ whines _, low and sinful. He hasn’t felt like this in ages, hasn’t had someone give this to him in longer than he’d like. If he’s being honest with himself, he hasn’t had a dick inside him since the first couple of times having sex with a man; but fucking God, Buck knows what he’s doing with his fingers so Eddie’s sure that things are going to be switched around more often now. 

“Dios, baby, _ cariño _,” Eddie says, watching the way Buck’s dark eyes blink up at him, watching the way the tip of his cock nudges at Buck’s tongue. His cock jerks when Buck’s fingers crook. His cock drips and he groans. “You gonna fuck me, cariño?” 

His husband lets his cock drop down to his stomach and he runs his tongue from bottom to the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue. His lips stay against Eddie’s dick as he says, “You want me to?” He then licks up the side of his cock from root to tip again and fucking his fingers deep. “Want me in you, Papi?”

Eddie nods, feeling desperate. Like he hasn’t ever wanted anything more. “Fuck yeah, _ por favor _cariño.” He shudders as Buck laps at the head of his cock. 

Buck hums, kissing the tip like they’re in a goddamn porno. He moves to the side and lays a kiss to his hip. “Anything you want, Papi.” He sucks the head once again. “Just wanna be your good boy.” 

And then he’s curling his fingers again, three now, and he’s stretching him out; his fingers deft and so perfect inside him. 

“More,” Eddie pleads, hips arching off the bed like _ that’s _ going to help. He has a funny feeling that he’s awakened a semi-dormant being inside of his husband, but he doesn’t really mind all that much. “Cmon, Evan, more.” He’s hoping that the use of his first name will push Evan into _ finally _ pulling his dick out and getting it inside of him. 

He’s impatient and needy. And he _ loves _it. Loves Buck. Loves the life they’re creating together.

Buck bites at his hip but withdraws his fingers enough to start teasing at his rim with three. He pulls them out briefly to tap at Eddie’s stretched out rim. He’s such a little shit and Eddie loves him for it. 

“Bossy, Papi.”

Eddie grunts out something that sounds more like a whine than anything. He splays his thighs wide and tries to shift to get Buck’s fingers _ in _ him again, but to no avail. 

“And,” he gets out and shoves his hips down again. “You’re still a damn tease.” His dick is throbbing and still slick with his husband’s spit. It jerks in Buck’s hand which is stroking him in more of a teasing caress than _ actually _ jerking him off. “You could use your cock instead. Just fuck into me with it until I’m split wide open on your cock.” 

“Yeah?” Buck asks, a cockteasing glint in his eye once more, as he kisses down the inside of his thigh again. “You want it that bad, husband?”

His new title almost sets him off untouched and he drops his hand down to the base of his dick to hold off his orgasm. 

“You woke me up with _ head _,” Eddie accuses. “Can’t think of anything else right now.” He tightens the grip on his own dick again and pushes his hole towards Buck’s fingers in a hint. 

Buck laughs, dipping down and mouthing at his sac as he ** _finally_ ** eases that third finger inside of him with shallow thrusts that are purposefully missing his prostate.

“What if I want it slow Papi? Just tease you and fuck you with my fingers and _ only _ my fingers for as long as I want.” 

Eddie whines, low and rough. “I think I’ll pin you down, spank your little ass red and raw and then I think I’ll die.”

But it sounds like the best way to go. 

Buck makes a soft, sympathetic sound. As much as Buck loves teasing Eddie he knows that whatever he does to his Papi, his Papi will do right back to him. 

“Don’t worry, Eddie, I’ve got you.”

And then Buck is pulling away, climbing off the bed. Eddie feels cold; the sudden shock of Buck pulling away is almost painful. 

But Evan’s back, soothing him by placing his hands on his thighs and a cock ring dangling from his teeth. On his knees, he spreads Eddie’s thighs and then puts the ring on Eddie’s cock and wrapping it around the base and places a kiss at the inside of his knee, now pointed up with Eddie’s feet flat on the bed. 

Three things happen: Eddie’s stomach goes all hot, his dick twitches, and he watches Buck with greedy eyes.

“_ A Dios Mio. _ I forget how big you are.” Buck’s cock is a monster and soon it’s going to be splitting Eddie open. He can’t help but lift his hips in anticipation, and an invitation. 

Buck huffs out a breath with a smile on his face. “You sure you’re ready? Cause I can keep working you on my fingers, Papi.”

Eddie rolls his hips down, fucking up into nothing and down into the mattress, doing absolutely nothing for the relief, for the pleasure that he craves. 

“Wanna feel it, baby boy,” he says. “Fuck. I wanna feel it _ tomorrow _.”

He grabs at Buck’s shoulders, pulling him closer and then up into a kiss. His fingertips drift over his husband’s skin, over his arms and then down his ribs. Up along his back and then into his hair as Eddie licks into his mouth.

Buck groans against his mouth, giving a full-body shudder. A hand finds Eddie’s hip as he leans over him and then there’s the blunt pressure of Buck’s cock at his entrance. Steady and steady and then his hole gives way so it’s pressing _ in _.

Buck breaks off the kiss with a gasp, staring down at him, hips jerking a little. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Buck is slow with it, but that’s fine because Eddie can feel the stretch, that desperate sort of pull that he’s missed. The bite of pain that he’s been craving; God, it feels so _ good _. 

Buck’s face is pinched like he’s desperately trying to not come with just the first bit of his cock inside of Eddie. 

“Stop saying that,” he says with a laugh, catching Eddie’s left hand in his and threading their fingers, pressing it into the sheets. There’s a warmth that goes through Buck at the feeling of _ his _ ring on Eddie’s finger and Buck loves it. “You’re gonna give me a fucking complex, Papi.”

Eddie arches underneath him, gasping out a curse as Buck fucks into him deeper. 

“That so bad?” he pants out, rolling his hips to guide him further inside of him.

Buck withdraws, so agonizingly slow, still being a goddamn tease, and then fucks back in a little deeper. “Maybe not _ so _ bad.”

Eddie groans, knowing that his boy’s as much of a tease as he is because _ he _ lets his husband get away with it. Buck’s picking up the pace a little bit and he manages to punch more groans out of Eddie, his eyes flutter shut. His fingers go for Buck’s back, nails digging into his skin, pulling him even closer. 

“Shit, cariño,” It aches, but in the best possible way, Buck’s cock splitting him open at the seams. “You feel so fucking _ good.” _

“You do too, Papi.” Buck breathes, littering Eddie’s face with kisses, clutching at his hand as he drives in. “So good, Papi.”

Eddie angles his hips up, his hand going down to Buck’s ass, urging him forward. 

“C’mon baby. Fill me up. Wanna feel you _ deep _. Wanna feel you come in me. Wanna be dripping with you,” Eddie says, catching Buck’s lips in a kiss. 

Buck grunts and then bucks, sinking in and burying himself in to the hilt. It’s a lot. It’s so _ much _.

He freezes there, panting against Eddie’s mouth, body pressing Eddie’s down into the sheets. The weight feels heavenly on Eddie and he craves more of it.

Eddie nearly chokes, then he gasps, all of the sensation hitting him at once. It _ hurts _ , but it feels amazing, all of his nerves alight with pleasure. “Fuck, _ fuck _ ,” he groans out, still for a second. Then, he rolls his hips. Like he can take Buck deeper. It feels like he _ can _ . And he _ wants _ to. 

Evan quakes, eyes squeezing shut for a second, and he lets out a breath like Eddie physically punched it out of him. “Papi -- Eddie, you’re gonna kill me. Just -- just take a second.”

Eddie laughs a little, delighted and pleased and feeling so goddamn good. “You close, baby? You like being inside me?” He squeezes his hole around Buck, knowing that he’s pushing Buck just a little closer to that ledge. 

Buck’s face is flush and his breath is short as he groans and pinches the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm nipping at his spine. “Shut up. You feel so _ good _, Papi. Love your hole, love being inside of you.”

Eddie can’t argue. It’s a rush of pleasure, his husband being inside of him like this, barely holding himself off from coming (maybe he was the one who should have put the cock ring on). He could probably come in the blink of an eye, soon too, if he wasn’t trying to desperately hold off and make it last, make it good for his Papi.

“You’re so cute,” Eddie says with a smile before pressing a slow kiss to Buck’s mouth. 

Buck hums against the seam of his lips and then swivels his hips, rutting dirty, still pressed as deep as he can be. 

It feels perfect to Eddie though, Buck not moving much, just having him inside him, filling him up, slow close to emptying his cock inside of him. So intimately close as Eddie catches him in another kiss, savouring it. 

Buck’s fingers flex where they’re laced with his own. Then they curl tighter as Buck starts to move.

Dragging out slow, so that Eddie feels the absence with a keen awareness before snapping all the way back in. He licks past his teeth and catches the moan Eddie lets out on his tongue as he does it again. 

“Fuck, _ fuck _ ,” Eddie whines out, panting, hips arching to meet his husband’s thrusts every time. “So fucking good...gonna let you fuck me more often.” He squeezes the hand Buck has tangled with his and his other draws into the hair at the back of his neck. “Such a big fucking cock, fucking me so good.” He pulls Buck’s closer to him and bites his lower lip. “My baby boy’s got ** _such_ ** a goddamn good cock and he’s fucking his Papi so good.” 

Buck nods his head and continues pumping his hips and managing to nail his Papi’s prostate with every motion. Then he untangles the fingers that are tangled with Eddie’s and braces his hands on the mattress beside Eddie’s head as he pulls all the way out and fucks his dick back into the base. He’s got a strong and steady pace going, he’s fucking Eddie so hard his knees are shaking and hitting Buck in the side. 

“Careful, Papi, don’t come,” Buck says with a cocky lopsided grin, kissing another semi-embarrassing whine from Eddie’s lips as he snakes an arm under Eddie’s lower back, fingers splaying over his ass, hauling Eddie’s hips up to meet his own as he fucks in. The tip of his middle finger is teasing Eddie’s already full hole, teasing the rim as if he’s going to nudge the tip inside of Eddie. 

Eddie chokes out a groan as Buck pulls his hand back to palm over his ass, urging him up, has his head swimming, even as his husband’s hips drive his cock deep into him. Eddie’s gasping, panting, trying to kiss Buck even as he’s trying to choke out breaths. 

He manages a laugh, but it’s more of another whine. Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows that he should be embarrassed that Buck’s so quick to get him right to the edge, but the bigger part of him is kind of sad that he’s only had Buck’s big dick in his mouth to this point. Buck’s big dick isn’t just for show; Eddie’s relishing in every vein and every twitch in Buck’s cock and he just wants more. 

But he knows that for all the teasing that he’s done to Buck over the last couple of years, Buck’s issuing just a _ little _ bit of payback.

“Baby boy, _ fuck _ if you keep --” he groans, low and loud as Buck drives into him **hard**, apparently delighting at how easy he’s got his Papi at his whims.

“What, Papi?” Buck asks, panting above him, dropping a hand down to lace their fingers together again and pull them hight over Eddie’s head as he angles Eddie’s hip for him and ruts so deep and just fucking right. “Feel good? Gonna come on my cock, Papi?”

Eddie nods, catching his husband’s mouth in another kiss. He angles his hips to get Evan even deeper and drags his nails down Buck’s back. 

“Harder cariño,” he breathes against Buck’s lips. “C’mon, harder, I’m so close.” 

Buck groans and reaches down to take off the cock ring that’s been killing Eddie but God knows he would have come ages ago without it. He angles his head over, kissing down Eddie’s throat. He sinks his teeth in at his pulse and snaps in hard. _ Harder _. Grunts at the jarring shock of it, the bed groaning under them as Buck pounds into Eddie fast and deep.

It’s the bite that does it for Eddie, pushing him over the edge as Buck drives into him, filling him up, splitting him open. Without even a hand on him, he’s shooting off between them, body clenching around Buck’s cock, going tight as pleasure rolls over him like a wave. His fingers claw at his husband’s back, urging him to keep going, to fuck him through it, to _ take _. 

Buck does. He rolls right through it, fucking Eddie through the crest of it and then the aftershocks. Fucking him until he’s twitching and sensitive. Until it _ hurts _ it feels so good. 

And then he’s slowing down, panting as his hips shake and falter. Bucking in sharp; gasping against Eddie’s lips in the mockery of a kiss. Eddie kisses him messily, both of them gasping and too out of it to care. 

“C’mon, baby boy,” Eddie’s urges, words half lost against Buck’s lips. “Use me.”

Buck groans, letting out half laugh of a thing. He shifts, his thrusts drawing out long again, as he lets go of Eddie’s hand so that he can draw up--cold air rushing between them as he rests back on his heels and draws Eddie in by the hips.

“Sorry,” Buck pants, pulling Eddie’s hips to his, coaxing a broken sound from Eddie’s throat. “Just admiring my handy work.”

Corny as it is, Buck makes up for it with another pointed rock of his hips as he curves over and licks at the mess on Eddie’s stomach.

“_ A Dios Mio _ , _ Papi _, you’re beautiful,” Buck says, hair a mess, sweat slicking his skin. “Love you. Love fucking you.” He kisses Eddie again. “Love that you’re mi esposo now. Love being your good boy.”

It’s so slow and so sweet. So goddamn intimate. It makes a full-body shiver course down Eddie’s spine. He feels completely exposed when Buck looking down at him like this, feels absolutely torn apart, but in the best way. Like Buck’s looking right at his insides.

Eddie whines, the sound low in his throat, as Evan’s hips rock again, as he bites at Eddie’s nipple.

“Loved feeling you come, Papi,” Buck tells him, dragging it out slow and pushing in hard, grunting as Eddie spasms and bucks. “You felt so good; tightening up around me. Squeezing my dick.” He gets this cocky grin again. “**Your** pretty little hole, so damn tight. Look so pretty, all messed up for me.”

The way Buck’s angled each thrust drags against that spot inside of him and pulls depraved noises from his throat. 

He whines as his fingers grapple at Buck’s thighs, one hand drifting up to squeeze his ass and dip his own finger into Buck’s hole.

“Thought you were close, cariño?”

Buck laughs, breathless and lovely, as he sits back on his heels again, hooking Eddie under the knees and tugging his legs around him. 

“What Papi?” He rolls his hips into his husband until he’s buried deep inside of him. “You’ve never edged yourself off before?” The smirk on his face is wicked and possibly one that Eddie doesn’t think he’s seen before on his sweet cariño. “I’m a pro, Papi.” He pulls all the way out and pushes in hard once more. “I know how to keep myself from coming too soon.” 

Eddie clenches down on Buck, more as a warning than pleasurable for either of them. He drags a hand up to Buck’s neck, pulls him down and bites his lips in a warning. 

“Who’d you practice with mi amor?”

“Jealous, mi esposo?”

Another squeeze. 

“No cariño. Just wondering why you’ve never mentioned this before.” He fucks his hips down onto Buck’s lap. “We could’ve been having so much more fun.”

“Aren’t we having fun?”

“A different kind of fun, cariño.”

Eddie wraps his legs around Buck, hooking his ankles in the back. Evan rocks again and Eddie gasps. His dick is getting soft, but every time Buck’s cock drags against that spot inside him, it twitches, pleasure shooting through him. 

“Don’t be - fuck - a brat - because you’re - shit - more experienced than me.”

“You calling me a slut, Papi?” Buck asks, waggling his brow and bucking pointedly forward into him. “Just because I know how to keep going and _ going _… “ 

He fucks forward again, just as sharp, just as perfectly angled. Eddie closes his eyes, his head falling back onto the pillows as Eddie does it again. And **again**. He digs his fingers into the flesh of Buck’s thighs. When he looks down, he’s hard again, dripping at the tip.

“Fuck, _ fuck _, baby,” Eddie breathes out. Buck groans, reaching down and taking Eddie’s cock in hand as he strokes slow but firm. 

“Fucking perfect, Papi. C’mon,” Buck pants, rocking in a motion that’s in opposition with his hand. “Look at you, Papi. Gonna come for me again. I wanna watch. I wanna see my Papi come because his Baby Boy’s dick is fucking him good.”

Eddie whines, feeling like he can’t. But Buck’s hips keep working and so does his hand. He feels like he’s on display for his husband. Eddie feels vulnerable in a way he never has been before. Not with Buck, certainly not with anyone else. Their relationship may seem like Eddie wields some sort of power or hold over Buck, but if anything Buck’s the one that holds all the power and all the cards. Eddie is Buck’s until the day Buck walks out the door or kicks Eddie out because he’s not worth it in spite of the engraved rings they exchanged earlier in the day. But here in this moment, Eddie’s sure that there’s almost nothing that he could do that would make Buck leave and he’s going to make sure that that doesn’t ever change. 

He feels like he’s on display, like Buck’s playing him like a fucking violin; touching him just to make him sing. It’s not long before Eddie’s panting, wet and breathy with his fingers digging in and clawing at Buck’s skin. 

“Please, cariño, _ please _,” he gets out, his eyes falling closed. 

“It’s okay Papi,” Buck breathes, still moving, still pushing Eddie further and further into a haze of bliss. “It’s okay. I got you, Papi. You can fall apart. You can let go, I’ve got you.”

He does fall apart. Slowly and then all at once. Buck jerks him through it, _ fucks _ him through it, as the heat of orgasm takes him, as he spills himself into Buck’s hand. He follows after him; it doesn’t take long, just a few more brutal thrusts. Eddie’s still dizzy by the time Buck moans his name, broken, and crumbles to pieces on top of him. 

Eddie clutches at him, arms clumsily going around him, fingers trying to drag him closer. He’s still breathing heavy, still twitching from the aftershocks. But it’s like he can’t get his husband close enough, can’t bear to have more than a breath between the two of them. But even that isn’t close enough for Eddie. 

Buck slumps in his hold and peppers kisses along the parts of his shoulder that he can reach and pets at his hips. He’s going soft inside of Eddie but it feels so good and Eddie’s never wanted anything more. 

“Holy shit, baby boy,” Eddie breathes out. “Think you broke your Papi.”

Buck laughs a little helplessly. 

“So, it was good for you?”

“Jesuchristo, _ was it good? _ ” he repeats. “It was so good. I can’t believe you fucked two orgasms out of me.” He hums, dragging his fingers down Buck’s spine. “Was it good for _ you, _ baby boy? Was fucking your Papi good?”

“I can barely move,” Buck huffs. “I’ll be honest Eddie, I was trying to show off a little.” He moves to pull out but Eddie’s hands on his ass keep him buried inside of Eddie for a little bit longer. “Wanted to show my Papi that I can fuck him whenever he wants.” He drops a kiss at the crook of Eddie’s neck where it meets his shoulder. “Wanted to show Papi that I’ve learned from him; learned how to fuck a tight little hole properly.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asks, exhausted even though he just woke up a little while ago. “By trying to wreck me?” He kisses Buck soundly, dipping his tongue in, still intense but sweet and loving at the same time. “I think it worked, cariño.”

“Good,” Buck hums, tilting his head and kissing his cheek. “Wanted to make you feel good.” Another kiss to the cheek. “Make you feel like you make me feel.”

“Shit, baby boy, you **always** make me feel good,” Eddie says, relaxing into the pillows. “Gonna need to take a nap after that.” He hums. “What time is it? How long before we need to leave for the airport?” 

“It’s ten, I think. Our flight is not until four, so we don’t need to be there until two.” Buck mumbles, then carefully withdraws from Eddie, clears the cock ring from the bed onto the table, and settles into his husband’s arms. 

Eddie is quick to wrap back around him, tucking his chin into the crook of Buck’s shoulder. He’s so warm and Eddie’s exhausted. Maybe it’s the let down from the events of the day or maybe it’s just that Buck fucked him within an inch of his life. 

“You’re the best, you know that Evan?” Eddie says, a mumbled, sleepy noise against Buck’s skin. His palm settles over Buck’s lower back and his fingertips brush over his vertebrae. “Love you so fucking much. 

Buck kisses his cheek and then his forehead. A hand cradles the back of his head as Buck threads their legs together. 

“Love you too.”

Eddie hums, his eyes falling closed and placing a soft smack to Buck’s ass. 

“Good.”

***

They sleep for a little bit before the alarm that Eddie set before goes off. They didn’t sleep for long but once they get to Tahiti, they can fuck and sleep and sleep and fuck for two weeks straight. But first Eddie has one last wedding gift for Buck. 

He nudges him awake, placing kisses and running his hand over Buck’s sleep-warm skin. 

“Cariño?” He tilts Buck’s face up to kiss him. “Gotta get up baby boy. Need to shower and get ready; shut the house up.”

“Don’t wanna.” Buck murmurs until Eddie smacks his ass. “Mmmm...Papi… don’t start something you don’t have time to finish.”

“If you’re going to be a brat, you don’t get your gift.”

Buck lifts his head up.

“We said we weren’t getting each other gifts.”

“I lied.” 

Eddie reaches over to the middle drawer in the table at his bedside. He pulls out a small green gift bag and hands it to Buck. 

And then he holds his breath as his husband opens the bag. 

When Buck reaches inside and pulls out a piece of fabric that’s too small for Christopher to wear, let alone either of them. 

The “** _My Daddy’s a Firefighter. What Superpower does your Daddy have?” _ **onesie looks tiny in Buck’s hands and he’s got this confusing furrow to his brow but it works on him. Eddie’s breath hitches as Buck turns to look at him. 

“What? Eddie?” His eyes brighten instantly when he seems to piece it all together. “Wait...does,” the smile takes over Buck’s entire face. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

The smile on Eddie’s face is evident in his voice when he speaks as he pulls Buck closer. 

“Si, cariño. It does…” He tangles his fingers with his husband’s in the fabric of the onesie. “Rebecca’s pregnant. She called yesterday.”

“How - how?”

“Thirteen weeks. I was excited but I wanted to surprise you...We’re gonna be dads again.”

There are tears starting to fall from Buck’s eyes down his cheeks and Eddie’s stuck once again at how lucky he is that this wonderful, good, kind and amazing man decided to take a chance and say yes to spending the rest of their lives together. 

Eddie knows that they need to tell Christopher that he’s going to be a big brother in a few months but for their honeymoon, he wants to keep the news between the two of them. Just in a bubble until they get back from Tahiti and the entirety of the Fire Family finds out. Eddie wouldn’t be surprised that there’s a betting pool going on when they expand. Maybe this is the bet where Chimney finally earns it all. 

Eddie rolls Buck over so he’s lying flat on his back on the mattress and softly kisses him, swallowing the tears and the soft moans starting to fall from his mouth. 

“We’re gonna be dads. We have a son who _ is _ Superman and who’s going to be the best big brother in the world.” He nuzzles the stubble that’s grown on his face over the night and this morning. “And we’re gonna have a baby, that we’re gonna give all the love and give all the best to. A baby that’s going to have the best family in the world. Two dads that love him or her, a couple of crazy aunts and uncles and a Sergeant who’s going to teach them the difference between right and wrong but will still take them out to the bar, buy them their first drink and most likely pay for their first tattoo.”

Buck’s arms reach up to wrap around Eddie’s neck and pull him down and kiss him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… that baby that Rebecca’s carrying is going to have the best life and all the love in the world.” He drops his entire body down onto Buck. “We’re gonna be the best dads.”

“We already are.”

Eddie just smiles and softly kisses him. 

“Twenty minutes, cariño. And then we really do have to leave.”

“Don’t wanna.” 

He leans down to whisper in Buck’s ear. 

“Sooner you get your pretty little ass off the bed, get changed and packed, we can get going to the airport and go on our honeymoon.” He kisses him and fucks his tongue into his husband’s mouth as deep as it can go. “And when we get to Tahiti, to our little cabin on the water, you can suck me and I’ll fuck you all you want.”

Buck whimpers.

“Can I fuck you too Papi?”

“Cariño...if you fuck me as good as you did this morning, you just tell me when you want to fuck your Papi, and I’ll bend over, grab my ass and hold myself open for you.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, cariño.”

Eddie reluctantly pulls away from his husband and gets up off the bed and struts towards the bathroom. 

Buck lays on the bed running his hand through his hair as he smiles thinking about what’s to come in his life. After yesterday, he thought that it was a good as it was going to get, but he was wrong. 

He lays there contemplating how his life has turned out to be until he hears the water start to run and he bolts. 

His husband is soaking wet and waiting for him; it’s only noon so there’s room for at least a blowjob before they ** _absolutely_ ** need to leave.

Buck may have been a Bisexual Disaster when he began at the 118 four years ago, but now he’s so much more than that. He’s still bisexual and he’s still a disaster, but he’s a son with a dad and a mom (both who only want the world and the best for him) he’s a husband and father of one, soon to be two, and he could not be happier.


End file.
